


A companionship

by DiceLostIda



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Happy, Loyalty, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiceLostIda/pseuds/DiceLostIda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reasons for John and Sherlock's relationship. Can be read as a friendship-thing or pre-slash up to you ;)</p><p>John didn’t need to be a genius to figure out that only about a handful of people could see or care for Sherlock for the man he was – they didn’t see the good man, which he was beneath the sociopathic creature that he had created to protect himself from being hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A companionship

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not excactly sure how fluffy it is, I guess it is kind of fluffy o.O  
> What do you think?  
> And this fic was inspired by a song performed and written by the amazing Maria Key, seriously listen it's awsome - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwMs6IGDmMo

Sherlock was John’s entire world after only three months. He made John feel alive again – after he had returned from Afghanistan he had felt hollow, lonely and scared. When he was running with Sherlock he felt like he had a purpose – he helped Sherlock and kept him from doing anything immensely stupid. John loved the rush of the hunt, the excitement when they were on the right track and the satisfaction when they solved the mystery – and every mystery and dangerous situation always left him wanting more.

For every day that passed by, John felt more and more contempt with his present and positive about his future. Sherlock had given him so much within the short period of time they had known each other. Their friendship had quickly grown close – irreversible and unconditional loyalty and trust were the founding stones of their companionship.

They both had flaws and upsides, Sherlock would stop talking straight for days at the time or play the violin furiously in the middle of the night and then he had of course too very little understanding of the concept of personal space. He would stand so close that John would have to twist his neck back to be able to see the man probably, nevertheless John had quickly grown accustomed to that habit – but John could swear that on some nights when he was had woken up, he had drowsily thought that he had seen Sherlock sit in his armchair in the corner of the bedroom with his hands placed under his chin in the same manner as when he was thinking, he had shrugged it off and turned over, convinced that it had to be something that he had dreamed. And on some nights John would hardly sleep at all, because of the still less frequent nightmares or because he and Sherlock would be working on a case and on nights like that, John would rarely drag himself upstairs to his own bedroom. Instead he would crash on the couch – he’d wake up and Sherlock’s scent would invade his nostrils, he would open his eyes and discover that Sherlock would have draped him with whatever had been closest, often his long, dark coat or in some cases John would even wake up under Sherlock’s duvet – John had been bewildered the first couple of times, but later on he felt grateful and secretly quite giddy over the subtle signs of care and affection from Sherlock, whichhe was usually very careful to avoid showing towards any other than Mrs. Hudson, occasionally John though it was rare, and John didn’t need prove to know that Sherlock cared for him.

And John didn’t need to be a genius to figure out that only about a handful of people could see or care for Sherlock for the man he was – they didn’t see the good man, which he was beneath the sociopathic creature that he had created to protect himself from being hurt. 

On the first night John had spent with Sherlock, Ms Donovan had warned him about Sherlock, trying to convince him that he was dangerous. That and his later encounter with Mycroft had won over his loyalty towards Sherlock. A loyalty which was only to be enhanced as the night had progressed and concluded in John shooting Jeff Hope to save Sherlock. When he had looked Sherlock in the eye that night, after the burning rush of adrenaline had calmed, he had felt strong and confident.

Every time since when he and Sherlock locked eyes on a crime scene or something alike the sense of conspiracy and of having an accomplice would rise in his chest, along with the feeling that he and Sherlock were in this together and shared a mutual understanding. 

Others around them didn’t understand – how could they possibly do? No one saw Sherlock like John did. People like Anderson and Donovan pulled faces when they saw Sherlock, they would call him names like freak and psychopath, and they would make fun of the way he talked, dressed or moved. They didn’t understand Sherlock or the relationship he shared with John – Sherlock usually shied away from others, were bored or annoyed by them, but not John. They couldn’t understand what made John different from the others, why Sherlock seemed so comfortable with John’s presence and the easy companionably way they stood side by side or carelessly touched - a shoulder brush or a light hand resting caringly on the shoulder. When the others saw the way they acted around each other, they immediately assumed that he and Sherlock was an item or at least shagging. They would snigger and ask with a vicious smile if John enjoyed living with the freak – John usually shrugged them off with a glare that could kill and take an obvious amount of distance to them – after all they didn’t understand how important the two of them were to each other. 

They had saved each other from themselves, from loneliness and occasionally they had saved each other’s lives. John was the rock that kept Sherlock grounded and Sherlock was the boat that kept John afloat – and John wouldn’t trade it for anything, no matter what others might say or see. His loyalty and trust in Sherlock would not falter and it would not change – he would stay right where he was.

The End


End file.
